Five nights of horror
by fnafwriter72
Summary: This is just a normal day of the pizzeria what could go wrong, a lot could go wrong. Note there will be more characters and the characters can talk to humans like any normal person could.
1. Discovery

**This is my first fan fiction story. Feel free to point out any mistakes I make, give me a few ideas if you want to and hate me,**** I honestly wouldn't stop this story until it got to the point where it's boring or the majority of people reading it hate it. Oh and I will try to do one chapter per day. That is all enjoy this chapter and the other chapters to come **

After a normal day at Freddy Fazbears pizza, bonnie, Freddy and Chica singing and giving pizza to children and adults then the day passes and the animatronics move around and a security guard has to defend himself. However, foxy doesn't exit his cove. He just stays quiet, occasionally mumbling and humming a song. He waits for nothing to happen. Mike noticed this for awhile, so just before his shift started he checked pirates cove.

As his eyes adjusted he saw a small orange light in the corner of the room."f-foxy?"... "Cough". Mike heard someone cough and entered the cove. "hello? "mike said waiting for a reply..."what's ye name" foxy said quietly."M-Mike" he said nervously*gulp*. "Mike... I want ye to come here tomorrow an I'm gonna tell ye a few things". "erm... o-k but don't kill me" Mike left, swiftly walked to his office and thought about what he should do, but when he went through the night it was more peaceful than normal, non of the animatronics were trying to kill him so he kept thinking.

The next day an hour before his shift he entered pirates cove again and brought a lamp with him to try see foxy better. "Foxy, I'm here" he said more confidently, he could see foxy now, his suit destroyed letting mike see his rusty, damaged endoskeleton."ye got here early, anyway let me tell ye a few things, first, the animatronics here have feelings, they can respond to humans like I'm talking to you...Mike, do ye wanna meet me friends". Mike thought about how dangerous this was but he was interested" okay Foxy but can you tell them not to kill me"." very well Mike but it ain't guaranteed".

Foxy got up making a horrible creaking sound with his old legs making Mike cringe. Mike took his lamp and followed him to the stage. The animatronics started too lower their arms and becoming alive, after noticing Mike and foxy and started to move and dropped down from the stage approaching Mike" Foxy, help" he whispered. "Don't worry guys he's a human, he's called Mike" foxy explained, they turned to Foxy" ohhh he's human, yeah we all believe you" bonnie said sarcastically whilst grabbing Mike's collar and lifting him into the air."sh**"he shouted whilst being choked in mid-air." foxy help"."Bonnie, how many endoskeletons have you seen that have flesh on them" foxy said.

"sigh" Bonnie dropped mike without warning causing him to crash into the ground. Freddy went closer to Mike waiting for him to get up and asked" why are you guarding this place, who's gonna steal from a pizzeria" Mike answered" I was desperate for money and this gave some decent pay, and since when could you guys talk like ordinary people". Freddy said" since we were created I think"." oh um would you guys stop trying to kill me every night" Mike asked."yeah sure just don't close the door on our faces Mike" Freddy said" right guys". "yes Freddy" the animatronics said in unison. The other animatronics went into the other rooms except one of the them. Only Chica and Mike were at the stage.

Chica dropped from the stage and said" hello Mike, don't mind bonnie, he gets a little paranoid about endos and humans"." Nice to meet you Chica, you seem more friendly than the others" said Mike" maybe it's because of my personality, who knows, oh Mike could I see your office, I think I left something there when one of the night guards went a little crazy". "oh ok I'll take you there"

At Mikes office

"Oh there it is my cupcake, I knew I left it somewhere". Mike asked Chica"what do you guys do all night, do you just walk around" whilst thinking to himself "_why__ am I talking to an animatronic"." We_ walk around all night to try find someone new, but we know it won't happen. Mike looked at his tablet and it was only 1 am" Chica I think I could help get a new animatronic her in a few days, I just need to talk to my boss". Chica smiled" that would be nice, I always wanted to meet a new animatronic". "I think I'm going to have a little nap and wait for the morning, I'll talk to Mr Fazbear tomorrow morning" mike said to Chica" ok see you tomorrow mike"


	2. Regret

**So its chapter two don't know how many more chapters there'll be but for now lets just keep going and see how this story ends.**

Mike's office

*opens eyes*Mike picked up the security tablet and found it was only3amso he went down the left hallway and checked the supply closet,_ "no one there"_ he thought to himself. He looked toward the show stage and no one there either, looked inside pirates cove foxy isn't there. He went to spare parts and found the four animatronics looking at the door, waiting for him staring at him with dark eyes and a speck of white in the centre. The animatronics were in a line and behind them was an empty suit with a malfunctioning endoskeleton, it was yellow crouched on the table staring blankly. Mike's vision faded.

"AHHH!" Mike was back in his office, and heard footsteps running toward him, foxy had just ran through the left door "what is it lad" foxy asked confused" nothing just a nightmare, creepy nightmare". Foxy looked at him curiously but shrugged it off and went back to the cove. Mike checked the time still 3am. Mike went back to the spare parts room and looking around for the weird yellow suit. There were only heads and endoskeletons with missing parts. Mike looked around at the drawings made by children_. "why are the drawings in here" _Mike thought.

There was a part of the wall covered with posters and kids drawings. Mike saw one of foxy on stage with the children telling story's to them. Mike smiled at this particular drawing and took it off the wall for closer examination but as he did so there was something behind drawing, something made of wood. Mike took more of the drawings of the wall and it revealed a dusty wooden door of some sort with no handle."Freddy!" Freddy and the other animatronics entered the room."the hell is this door thing" mike asked. Freddy shrugged and asked" should we try knock it down". Mike nodded slowly thinking it might be a bad idea.

Freddy approached this peculiar door and started bashing it. It broke after a few punches, revealing a small room featuring a few machines, a large box and many small plushies. "Since when was this here Freddy" bonnie said. After bonnie said this the large box made an electronic sound as if it where an animatronic waking up. The lid came off the box and a puppet exited the box wearing a mask with a creepy smile and two purple lines going down the mask is if it were crying."hello, friends"

"What are you" Mike said. "I'm the marionette... the one who gave_** life**_". "Wha-What" Freddy said extremely confused. "I gave you four life, you are merely dead children trapped in suits" the puppet said creepily. Foxy butted in and said" are ye a bit broken in ye head". "hahaha, no I'm not broken, you're broken, you were meant to be killing machines. I was killed at Fred bears family diner locked outside crying then being stabbed to death by a mysterious someone and becoming a puppet. Then Freddy fazbear came along and took over. 5 more children killed, I brought them to life and made them killing machines, moved to the next restaurant using the old animatronics parts to improve the new one's. Then someone used a yellow suit killed more children, then we moved here. I was locked here until now.

"Yellow suit" Mike said to himself aloud." What yellow suit?" Mike said to the puppet." the yellow Freddy suit in the diner was Freddy's helper, why do you ask"? The Puppet said" it was in a nightmare, all the animatronics had dark eyes and the golden yellow suit was crouched on the table even though it had an endoskeleton" Mike said, giving him the chills. "Impossible" The puppet said. "Since when were ye in this building" foxy said." Since, the bite... of 87, hahaha, such a great performance Foxy. **Growl" IT WASN'T MY FAULT**" foxy shouted with rage." of course it wasn't, hahaha, it was my fault, I'm the puppet yet I control you".

"you bas****"Freddy shouted approaching the puppet" ah ah ah" raising a hand at Freddy. Freddy's eyes went black and he stepped back returning to normal" what the fu**"Freddy shouted." I control you all, Bonnie, Pick up mike" why me" bonnie picked up mike."put him down" the puppet demanded. Bonnie dropped Mike and bonnie turned back to normal.


	3. Revenge

Revenge

"Bells ringing". Mike looked at his watch" 6am, guys I need to go, go back to your places, I'm going to talk to my boss".

_Outside the restaurant_

"_What the fu** did I just experience". _Car pulls up outside the restaurant."Hello Mike, how was your shift". Mike felt like telling Mr Fazbear but it might sound like he was insane..." Mike" snaps fingers." oh erm.. sorry, tonight was different" he said by accident. "what was different". Mr fazbear said suspiciously," erm... well"

"The animatronic's speak like people and I found this weird puppet animatronic in a tiny room". Mike said hoping he would believe him." I've never heard of a puppet before, and mike I know they talk, what do you think I do all day, anyway, I think I might close it down today. I'm gonna look around, mike come with me. I know your tired but I need to see this puppet" He said more suspiciously." Hello my friends". "hello Mr Fazbear" Freddy said. "Freddy, I need to see this puppet" Mr Fazbear said." It's near spare parts room".

Mr fazbear saw the beaten door and walked inside, mike followed. The box opened again slowly. Freddy and the others entered spare parts room. The puppet lifted itself over the edge of the box staring at Mike and looking closer at Mr Fazbear. "nice to meet you, **boss**" the puppet said. "When th- What ar- How th- WHAT"?! Mr Fazbear shouted." how long have I been here for, the answer years. 2. I'm a child trapped in a suit like them. 3, I came from the restaurant before this one, does that answer your questions".

"that puppet caused the bite of _**87**_" foxy said angrily. Chika put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "that thing can control us all" Freddy said." and how fun it is to control everyone, except you two humans..."I've had enough of you,** puppet.**" foxy said approaching the Marionette. The puppet raised a hand at foxy making him grab his head as if he had a head ache but moved forward, his eyes turning dark. Mike and Mr Fazbear moved and foxy raised his hook into the air and dug it into the puppet's mask, taking the puppet out of it's box and smashing it into the wall causing the hook to go straight through its head.

The puppet stood up looking undamaged, grabbed foxy's hook, taking it out of its face, raised it's hand and foxy was lifted of his feet and blasted into the wall of the spare parts." Ha...ha...ha "the puppet laughed. The puppet looked at Chika curiously, smiled and lifted her into the air slowly choking her."help...*cough* foxy". " Foxy stood back up, picked up an entire endoskeleton throwing it at the puppet, making the puppet fall back into it's small room being weighed down by it. Chika collapsed, bonnie picked her up and removed her from the room. Mike and Mr Fazbear ran to the office. Freddy and foxy went near the puppet. Freddy put most of his power into his first punch hitting the puppet in the face, breaking the already damaged mask into shards whilst foxy used his hand, lifting the puppet into the air, dug his hook into it's chest, put his hand inside and ripped the puppet in half.

Foxy had used up his energy and collapsed whilst Freddy grabbed foxy's arm lifting him up and putting foxy's arm around his neck and left to where bonnie and chika were. Chika ran towards foxy and wrapped her arms around him. Mike and Mr Fazbear went to the dining area to see what had happened to the animatronics. Chika stopped hugging foxy feeling a little embarrassed." What happened to the puppet" Mike asked."I punched it in the face, which broke it's mask and foxy ripped it in half, I doubt it's still alive".

"Hmm, I wonder if there are any more animatronics" Mike said."I think if we found any more we might all die" Replied Mr Fazbear."I'm gonna go see the puppet".Mike said entering spare parts..."OH FU**, IT'S GONE". The animatronics had just entered the room."how is it gone...Huh, a note, IT'S ME" Foxy looked at the back of the note. A drawing of a security badge." I don't get it, what does it mean, Mike do you know any more security guards" Foxy asked. "Only two, there's Jeremy Fitzgerald who worked in the restaurant before this one and another guy in a purple coat, I don't know his name".

"Could you call one of them Mike" Freddy asked. "I don't know their numbers". Mike said." I know their numbers I could call them" Mr Fazbear said." I'll call Jeremy now, I never liked that other guy, I don't even know his name".


End file.
